Mutations
Mutations is the name for a new set of gameplay modes that was released alongside the new campaign, The Passing in Left 4 Dead 2. The Mutations are special game modes that run for one week before it is retired, and replaced by a new Mutation each week as they become announced on the in-game Blog Post every Friday. Presumably after all the Mutations have been revealed, a poll will be conducted once a month for players to vote for their favorite Mutation, which will return the following week. It is only available to those who have downloaded The Passing. __toc__ Revealed Mutations There are over 20 different Mutations planned, and playable on all Left 4 Dead 2 Campaigns. So far, the following have been revealed on Valve's blog in the scheduled order along with their taglines: Unrevealed Mutations The following were found in a Steam-Group annoucement and have not been seen in a schedule as of yet. As they have not been announced by Valve yet, they may still be subject to changes or removal. There are four more Mutations, but nothing more is known about them. The mode that they will be used in, however, has been confirmed. There are: * 2 More Mutations for Campaign Mode. * 1 More Mutation for Versus Mode. * 1 More Mutation for Scavenge Mode. Strategies Realism Versus Bleed Out Follow the Liter Notes * The Mutation '''Bleed Out was previously bugged, as on The Passing, the original Survivors would sometimes throw First aid kits down to the new Survivors during the finale The Port. Although this was quickly patched by Valve in the 30th April update, the bug is still currently active on the Xbox 360 version of Left 4 Dead 2, but may be fixed in the near future. * Some of the Mutation names appear to be based on certain themes, imagery, or others: ** Chainsaw Massacre is likely a reference to The Texas Chainsaw Massacre franchise. ** Iron Man is likely derived from the Ironman Triathlon, in terms of how grueling the mode will be (Ironman Triathlons have a mantra where "just finishing is a victory"). A number of other games, such as Halo 3, also have modes based on the name. ** Four Swordsmen, along with its tagline 4 Swords against plenty of apocalypse., is likely a play on the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse from the last book of the New Testament of the Bible. ** Last Man on Earth, along with its tagline You will become legend to the infected as the last human left., is probably from the novel and film I Am Legend, where the protagonist is (what he believes) the last surviving human in a world full of infected beings. The title is possibly derived from the Italian movie The Last Man on Earth (L'ultimo uomo della Terra), which was based on the I Am Legend novel. ** Bleed Out is a colloquial term for exsanguination, the fatal process of total blood loss. It is more commonly known as "bleeding to death". It is also a reference to a Survivor bleeding out to death if left incapacitated for too long. ** The Last Samurai may be named after the movie of the same name, where the protagonist is armed with just a sword against superior odds. The protagonist in the movie, however, was only alone in terms of racial group. Category:The Passing Category:Left 4 Dead 2